Sunshine
by ProfessorKiwi
Summary: Hinata means 'a sunny place'. Kiba is determined to reach his paradise, if it's the last thing he'll do.


**One thousand miles. **

That was all that separated Inuzuka Kiba from his village. His companion, Akamaru, had him sprawled across his strong back, his left foreleg sporting a fine limp. The giant form pulsed with ragged breaths, his usually snow white coat splotched with blood. Some was his own, while still more belonged to his human friend. The canine could scarcely keep his eyes off of his companion and Kiba prayed with all his might that he would make it to the village in time.

The hours lolled by as they made their way home at what felt like snail's crawl, Kiba's frustration over his inability to walk mounting by the second. Countless times, they'd had to stop and rest against a tree, consciousness slipping from the both of them.

But he'd be damned if he let some stupid flesh wounds keep him from making it home to Konoha.

**Eight hundred twenty six miles.**

Gods, did his leg ever ache. As if he were handling a newborn babe, Akamaru set him down on the ground on a bed of leaves, and down came his pants to examine the wound to his thigh. In the early twilight, he saw that the area around the kunai stab wound had begun to turn an odd purple black. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew this was a poison, and that the sooner he got it out of his system, the better.

His own kunai had never seemed so intimidating as it did now.

He made quick work of his leg, cutting away the dead flesh and letting himself bleed until his leg nearly went numb. He used one of his only rolls of bandages that night, and lay curled around Akamaru in hopes of keeping the both of them alive.

**Six hundred four miles.**

How long had it been since he'd been ambushed? He knew night had fallen at least three times, but he didn't remember more. At any time that he fell asleep, for all he knew, he could have slept for days. The dew drops glittered in the early morning light, and for a moment, in this peaceful clearing, he thought he'd died. But no--they'd only just spent the night there. Dragging himself up to a standing position, Akamaru snorted and spit out crimson, a look of mild surprise on his face. Kiba's hold on Akamaru's fur tightened. It was hell trying to keep his tears at bay.

Handicaps be damned.

**Five hundred thirty seven and one half miles.**

_Shit,_ he cursed to himself. They'd gotten slower, he knew it. If only his stupid arm hadn't been broken. If only he hadn't had this accursed leg poisoned. If only his life didn't depend on Akamaru's brave attempt at getting home. If only.

If only...

_If on..._

**Three hundred forty three miles.**

The sunlight was beginning to depress him. It reminded him of what and who he had left behind for one stupid mission. Despair was gnawing away at his resolve, but images of his personal sun kept him going. _Keep going,_ his heart chided. _Never give up._

And he'd be damned thrice if he let himself die before the light of his sun shone on him again.

**Seventy two and one quarter miles.**

_Almost home, _he told himself. _Almost. Keep going. Stupid body... If you die, I'll kill you._ With a grunt, he pushed upward, pain jolting his ribcage. The spring wind blew back the hood of his parka, and with his good arm, he helped himself scoot further up on his friend's back. He allowed himself a small chuckle, closing his eyes as images of what he was returning home to fluttered behind his eyelids. At least today, Akamaru was looking better. Twice, he'd looked down in time to see the dog's tail wagging happily, little plaintive whines escaping him. He also knew they were almost home, and he walked faster now, ignoring the pain in his leg. His heart felt lighter this day. Soon, he'd indulge in his sunlight. Soon. So soon...

**One sixth of a mile.**

Right there. They were right there. Konoha! Oh, blessed be, this village. The guards could see him. This he knew, because there was a commotion and four medic-nin were running towards him. He raised his arm and waved, and he was greeted with a chorus of "Inuzuka!"

Oh.

His chest felt strange. It reminded him of heartburn, but it was an odd tingling sensation.

It wasn't pleasant.

Wow. When did the ground get so close? A delirious giggle escaped him as he heard the voice of a familiar medic-nin shriek his name. _I'm fine,_ he tried to tell her, but for some reason, he couldn't say it out loud. He was rolled over and soon saw a halo of pink in his blurry vision; he smiled.

"Sakura...-chan. I made it... I'm home, ne?" But she didn't seem to hear him. She was too busy barking orders at the other medic-nin, and he heard the words 'poison', 'team eight', and 'critical' before his eyes closed, and he was dead to the world.

------

**---Several Days Later---**

_Kursh... Kirsh... Kursh... Kirsh..._

_Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep..._

_Plip... Plip... Plip..._

Red brown eyes cracked open tentatively to investigate the sources of these new, alien sounds, thankful for the little amount of light that seemed to be filtering in through the window. A breathing machine. A heart monitor. An IV drip. Those were the sources, and he felt relieved as he turned his head and saw his friend on a large dog bed next to his own hospital bed. Akamaru was sound asleep, his coat shiny and clean, and his leg bandaged along with other random cuts.

A small coo and movement in his hand alerted him of another presence, and he immediately looked down to see a small, pale hand cupped in his, the pale arm attached to it disappearing under his parka. It, too, seemed to be clean now, no traces of blood anywhere on it. By scent alone--for she always smelled of sunshine and lavender--he knew who it was. He gave her hand a small squeeze, and this caused a small gasp to sound from beneath his parka, the one who'd been resting under it shooting straight up in her seat.

Long indigo hair fluttered back into place over her shoulders, pearlescent eyes wide with shock. In the moonlight, her skin had no competition and outshone Tsukiyume herself, milk white and soft as freshly fallen snow. Her lips, pink as spring's first sakura petals, trembled with words she had memorized, but they failed her at that moment. Tears brimmed her beautiful eyes, which shone with all the colors of the rainbow and more in the light, and for a moment, the heart monitor registered a flatline before starting up again.

_Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep bee--_

"Kiba-kun? Kiba-kun! Are you all right?" She fussed over him, pressing her cool hand to his forehead and burning cheeks, the other never leaving his good hand. She murmured affirmatives at every thing she checked, finally breathing a sigh of relief before she sat down on the hospital bed next to him, cupping his cheek and letting out a small laugh. She felt so happy, at that moment.

"Hinata-chan... I..." Silently, she shook her head. The guilt that weighed heavy on his heart seemed to oppress him further, but she merely tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed him. That was all it took to dispel his worries and fears, her fingers lacing in between his for a perfect fit. He gently fingered the promise ring on her finger that he himself had given to her, reflexively deepening the kiss.

Precious tender moments ticked by, and Hinata quietly crawled into bed next to him, being mindful of his injured leg. Kiba could feel a warmth unlike any other in his chest, a smile perpetually plastered onto his face. She looked up at him then, rosy cheeks burning bright in the moonlight, and her smile driving back the shadows of the room. He kissed her without warning.

His future Mrs. Inuzuka.

His friend.

His lover.

His own personal sun.


End file.
